Course folle
by KTL-chan
Summary: [Songifc sur En passant de Goldman] Se situe après une hypothétique fin du monde. Sur Sorata. Plutôt déprimant XD


**Course folle**

_Toutes les ébènes ont rendez-vous  
Lambeaux de nuit quand nos ombres s'éteignent  
Des routes m'emmènent, je ne sais où  
J'avais les yeux perçants avant, je voyais tout  
_

Sorata se passa la main sur le front, chassant la sueur d'un geste à la fois lent et impatient. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres à faire pour atteindre le haut de la colline et pouvoir se situer. Manger un peu, aussi, puisqu'il lui restait encore des galettes de riz et quelques fruits séchés. Il pourrait même boire, il entendait un ruisseau couler à quelques pas de là, dans la forêt qui bordait le chemin, à droite. Ca lui faisait plaisir, de savoir qu'il aurait de l'eau ; il avait vidé sa gourde hier, et la soif commençait à le tirailler, même si, au fil du temps, il avait pris l'habitude de boire peu. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que l'eau soit potable.

Il atteignit le sommet avec un petit soupir. La pente était assez raide, il y avait passé plusieurs heures. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé en haut, il mesurait ses progrès en marche à pieds. Six mois plus tôt, malgré tous ses talents, il n'aurait jamais été capable de parcourir une telle distance en moins de trois heures. Comme quoi, songea-t-il avec un embryon de sourire, l'entraînement des moines du mont Koya n'était pas suffisamment exigent. C'est bien beau, de savoir rester plusieurs heures sous une chute d'eau glacée, mais dans la vie, ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui est utile, dans la vie, c'est de parvenir à marcher beaucoup, à maîtriser la faim et la soif, à supporter le froid et le chaud. Et ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'apprennent, à moins d'avoir un maître particulièrement sadique - ou particulièrement prévoyant, Sorata ne savait pas très bien. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une ferme à quatre ou cinq kilomètres en contrebas, vers l'Est, et, apparemment, elle était occupée, puisqu'il distinguait de la fumée. Bon. Il savait où dormir ce soir, du coup.

Il rejoignit le ruisseau, vérifia la propreté de l'eau avec un vieil appareil qu'il avait acheté à prix d'or à un marchand ambulant un mois auparavant et remplit sa gourde. Se retenant de la vider d'un trait, il but à petites gorgées, plusieurs fois de suite, puis la remplit une dernière fois et commença à déjeuner.

Ensuite il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se lava dans l'eau froide sans tressaillir. Finalement, ça servait, de rester sous une chute d'eau glacée plusieurs heures d'affilées. Ce n'était pas très utile, mais ça servait tout de même.

_  
Doucement reviennent à pas de loups  
Reines endormies, nos déroutes anciennes  
Coulent les fontaines jusqu'où s'échouent  
Les promesses éteintes et tous nos vœux dissous  
_

Poussant un profond soupir, il s'allongea dans l'herbe douce près de ses vêtements qui séchaient au soleil. C'était agréable, de se reposer. Pas qu'il y ait tant d'agitation autour de lui, il ne croisait des gens qu'une fois par semaine, et encore, mais il faisait beaucoup de route. Simplement, quand il se reposait sans être assez fatigué pour sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil, il plongeait dans une rêverie emplie de souvenirs, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Pas vraiment seulement, car ces pensées qui lui serraient le cœur étaient sans aucun doute les dernières choses qui lui prouvaient qu'il était vivant, que sa vie n'avait toujours été qu'une longue suite de jours monotones. Il se prétendait à lui-même vouloir oublier mais se raccrochait à son passé comme à la seule chose à laquelle il tenait, et chérissait la douleur que provoquaient ses souvenirs.

Deux personnes revenaient souvent, bien sûr.

Toujours les mêmes, et, parfois, le vieux moine les rejoignaient, en une ronde sans fin dans laquelle se mêlaient étroitement des évènements qui ne s'étaient jamais produits et de ceux qui, bien réels, restaient là sans bouger.

Un adolescent réservé et si fragile.

Une jeune fille belle et taciturne.

Un vieil homme qui souffrait de connaître le futur.

Et, de temps en temps, des éclairs projetant d'autres gens. Une très jeune fille et un grand chien, une superbe femme tellement triste, un homme tellement banal et décidé, et un jeune homme profondément malheureux. Un autre jeune homme, ensuite... grand, baraqué, au regard froid et vide. Une épée qui fonçait vers lui qui attendait la mort, heureux d'accomplir son destin... et puis une giclée de sang qui n'était pas le sien, comme l'ultime sursaut d'un avenir qui se rebelle... Un sourire doux, si doux, nappé de rouge... De longs cheveux noirs collés par un liquide écarlate et poisseux...

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement. N'y pense pas trop, s'ordonna-t-il comme chaque jour. N'y pense pas trop...

_  
C'était des ailes et des rêves en partage  
C'était des hivers et jamais le froid  
C'était des grands ciels épuisés d'orages  
C'était des paix que l'on ne signait pas  
_

Mais ne pas y penser n'était pas possible, pas vraiment, car ce n'était pas la Mort qui le hantait, mais tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant.

Toute cette joie, même en temps de guerre.

Toute cette détermination coutumière.

Tous ces sourires si surprenants qu'on n'ose pas les toucher.

Tous ces silences si profonds qu'on n'ose pas rompre.

Toutes ces promesses jamais formulées, jamais, jamais...

Tout ces moments qui ne reviendraient jamais car ceux avec qui il les avait vécus étaient morts, tous ces moments qu'il aimait tant et dont il avait incapable de mesurer la valeur.

L'Amour devrait toujours s'enfuir, car on ne prend conscience de son immensité qu'après son départ. Simplement, ce serait mieux, si il revenait ensuite.

Il ne reviendrait plus. Sorata savait bien, malgré tout, qu'Arashi serait toujours là, et cela le rassurait, quelque part. Il pouvait continuer à l'aimer, même si elle n'était plus avec lui ; il pouvait continuer à l'aimer toujours, et il voulait le faire, il le voulait très fort, il s'en espérait capable.

Il ne voulait pas la trahir un peu plus.

Il n'avait même pas été capable de la protéger, alors, il se devait de continuer à l'aimer toute sa vie, pour qu'elle continue à vivre un peu aussi.

_  
Des routes m'emmènent, je ne sais où  
J'ai vu des oiseaux, des printemps, des cailloux  
En passant  
_

Il se releva, se rhabilla. Rejoignit la route principale pour prendre le chemin menant vers la maison aperçue un peu plus tôt.

_  
Toutes nos défaites ont faim de nous  
Serments résignés sous les maquillages  
Lendemains de fête, plus assez saouls  
Pour avancer, lâcher les regrets trop lourds  
_

« -Vous partez déjà ?

-Oui. Merci pour tout !

-C'est nous qui vous remercions. Sans votre intervention, la récolte était perdue...

-J'ai été heureux de vous aider. Le vin était bon, ajouta-t-il en riant. »

Le vin était bon, il en avait trop bu. Mais trouver de l'alcool était devenu impossible et, par cela même, en refuser aurait été injurieux à l'égard de ses hôtes. Il avait trop bu et un mal de tête, léger mais persistant, le tiraillait.

Il n'était pas assez soul pour ne plus penser et l'était trop pour avoir des pensées cohérentes.

Déjà ces lents, ces tranquilles naufrages

« -Au revoir... »

_  
Déjà ces cages qu'on n'attendait pas  
_

Il marchait sans but, éternel vagabond, et peu à peu ses pas l'entraînaient dans une douce habitude, comme vers un échappatoire.

_  
Déjà ces discrets manques de courage  
_

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la raison pour laquelle il parcourait cette terre dévastée.

_  
Tout ce qu'on ne sera jamais, déjà  
_

Seuls les éclats de rire des enfants survivants le faisaient sourire.

_  
J'ai vu des bateaux, des fleurs, des rois  
Des matins si beaux, j'en ai cueilli parfois  
En passant_


End file.
